


Não pule por mim

by DarkD



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Comfort/Angst, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkD/pseuds/DarkD
Summary: Raiva era mais fácil de lidar que a dor, por exemplo.Em sua lista ele já havia colocado altura, sorvete de frutas, biscoitos de chocolate amargo, barulho, pessoas no geral ― exceção a Renee, Wymack, Bee, Abby e talvez Neil ― covers dos anos 80, sua memória eidética e uma infinidade de outras coisas. Porque Andrew odiava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e nunca parava.Ele nunca odiou o silêncio de Neil antes. Eram raros os momentos em que ele não falava e falava sem parar murmurando para si mesmo quando pensava que os outros não estivessem vendo, agora aquele mesmo silêncio o estava matando.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Queda

A primeira reação que Andrew teve ao ver a luz ofuscante dos faróis, foi imediatamente de proteger o corpo de Neil com o seu.

Como ele era idiota.

Andrew devia saber que Neil jamais deixaria que ele o protegesse diante da morte eminente, ele não havia deixado antes; quais as chances de conseguir essa façanha _agora_?

Então tudo o que Andrew pôde fazer foi aceitar quando os braços de Neil o cobriram e aceitaram para si o impacto.

Não era a primeira vez que Andrew sentia como se houvesse sido atingido por um caminhão, não foi a primeira vez que ele odiou a sensação de ser tocado contra sua vontade. Ele não queria ser protegido, não se Neil fosse ferido para isso.

Andrew havia aprendido muito tempo atrás a criar em sua mente uma pequena lista de coisas que ele odiava, simplesmente para que ele pudesse focar na raiva todo o tempo e ignorar todo o resto.

Raiva era mais fácil de lidar que a dor, por exemplo.

Em sua lista ele já havia colocado altura, sorvete de frutas, biscoitos de chocolate amargo, barulho, pessoas no geral ― exceção a Renee, Wymack, Bee, Abby e _talvez_ Neil ― covers dos anos 80, sua memória eidética e uma infinidade de outras coisas. Porque Andrew odiava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e nunca parava.

Ele nunca odiou o silêncio de Neil antes. Eram raros os momentos em que ele não falava e falava sem parar murmurando para si mesmo quando pensava que os outros não estivessem vendo, agora aquele mesmo silêncio o estava matando.

Tudo passou como um borrão; o carro sendo acertado, o gemido de dor que escapou de seus próprios lábios ao ter seu corpo arremessado para frente com a força do impacto ― e a sensação de estar preso por um muro macio de carne, sangue e osso. O outro carro não parando, continuando a arrasta-los até onde pudesse.

O barulho de algo quebrando, o carro estalando, Neil tentando respirar.

Sua visão ficou escura antes mesmo que ele pudesse focar na visão da cabeça de Neil atravessando o vidro, o sangue escorrendo e pingando de seu nariz, a mão em uma posição estranha. Sua própria mão se levantou e foi até a garganta de Neil tentando encontrar seu pulso.

Ainda estava lá, ele estava vivo.

Os olhos nebulosos de Andrew foram em direção ao carro que os havia acertado e capturou a placa antes que o carro desse partida para longe, guardando-a para entregar aos policiais ou caçar os motoristas por si mesmo.

Ele decidiu que gostava mais da segunda opção.

Andrew sentiu os dedos trêmulos ao tentar alcançar seu celular enquanto pensava no quanto gostaria de acreditar que o tempo se passava diferente quando se tentava permanecer acordado com uma possível concussão e que isso faria com que ele não se lembrasse de nada ― que faria com que sua memória amaldiçoada permitisse que ele se livrasse dos detalhes cruéis. Ele se permitiria pensar que não se lembrava de ligar para a ambulância. Que ele não se lembrava de mover Neil para a calçada, não se lembrava de Wymack os encontrando na estrada após Andrew ter avisado que Neil estava mal e que ele precisava de ajuda. Ele não se lembrava de Neil começando vomitar sangue e se engasgando em vermelho enquanto Andrew tentava desesperadamente fazê-lo _respirar_.

Ele não se lembrava do corpo de Neil ficando mole sob o seu.

Ele não se lembrava de ter se sujado com o sangue de Neil.

Não se lembrava de lutar contra os paramédicos que tentavam tirá-lo de Neil, que tentavam levá-lo para longe.

Mas ele se lembrava. Ele viu tudo acontecer com uma lentidão avassaladora, gravando cada detalhe e cada ruído e repetindo tudo em looping diante de seus olhos.

Sua mente finalmente teve seu limite e foi tragada para a inconsciência ao ouvir:

― _Ele não tem pulso!_

*

Ao abrir os olhos e sentir sua cabeça pulsar como se tivesse levado uma raquete de exy bem entre os olhos, Andrew soube que algo estava errado.

Ele piscou, confuso por três segundos enquanto tentava descobrir onde diabos estava. Andrew respirou fundo e repassou em sua mente os últimos acontecimentos das quais se lembrava.

Eles estavam jogando um amistoso em casa.

Eles venceram.

O outro time não parecia feliz.

Os torcedores rivais fizeram bagunça.

Os outros foram para uma seção de cinema no quarto de Boyd para comemorar, mas Neil não queria ficar.

Eles pegaram o carro e...

Andrew se levantou de uma vez, a cabeça latejando como o inferno e seu estômago se contorcendo e afundando em um enjoo que quase o tragou de volta para a escuridão. Um par de mãos apareceram em sua linha de visão sem tocá-lo, apenas acenando e uma voz pediu para que ele se deitasse e _respirasse_.

Quem poderia ser tão estúpido?

Andrew não _podia_ respirar.

A imagem do rosto de Neil arranhado e pingando sangue, o som do vidro se quebrando, os braços de Neil o protegendo do impacto.,

O sangue, tanto sangue. Andrew olhou para baixo, engasgando com ar enquanto buscava pelas manchas em suas roupas.

“ _Ele não tem pulso_ ”

As mãos voltaram e agarraram a manga da roupa estranha que ele usava, Andrew se virou para olhar e viu a si mesmo.

O cabelo loiro desgrenhado, os olhos castanhos arregalados, o maxilar cerrado de pânico.

― Aaron ― Ele disse, sua garganta ardeu. Andrew não gostava do medo, ele sentiu medo várias vezes em sua vida e havia aprendido a repudiar o sentimento com todas as suas forças. Quando ele pensou em dizer as próximas palavras, estava apavorado. ― Ele está morto?

A mandíbula já tensa de seu irmão se apertou mais e Andrew teve vontade de rir. O desespero sendo substituído por vazio frio pela ausência das palavras de seu irmão.

― Não. ― A voz tensa, grave. Como se doesse dizer aquilo. ― Mas ele ainda não acordou. ― Andrew desejou se chutar pela onda de alivio quente que o inundou e pelo coração acelerado refletido no medidor cardíaco ao lado de sua cama. Andrew de repente se lembrou porque odiava hospitais.

― Por que não?

― Coma induzido. Ele teve o crânio trincado quando sua cabeça atravessou o vidro. ― O próprio maxilar de Andrew se fechou com força. ― Ele está bem. Não foi sério, é apenas por precaução. Ele vai acordar ainda hoje, deram uma dose suficiente para apenas umas poucas horas.

― Disseram que ele não tinha pulso. ― Andrew encarou seu irmão. ― Antes de eu apagar, eu ouvi dizerem que ele não tinha pulso. ― Seus olhos foram para a pequena flexão de dedos na mão esquerda de Aaron, ele fazia aquilo quando ficava nervoso.

― Ele teve hemorragia interna.

― Cirurgia? ― Aaron negou.

― Apenas drenagem. Ele não quebrou nenhum osso e nem danificou algum órgão, vai ficar bem logo.

― Alguma chance de sequelas?

― Poucas.

― Bom. ― Seu estômago se acalmou. ― Quem está com ele no quarto?

― Wymack. Tecnicamente ele também não poderia entrar, mas ele era o segundo na lista de Josten. ― Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta silenciosa para o irmão. ― Ele deixou uma declaração dizendo que se algo acontecesse a ele, apenas uma pessoa podia tomar decisões em seu nome, já que ele não tem um parente vivo e tudo mais. ― Andrew pensou no tio de Neil, Stuart, mas decidiu que o maldito bastardo devia apodrecer no inferno antes de poder ser chamado de família por Neil.

― Quem? ― Aaron fez uma careta de desgosto.

― Você.

O enjoo voltou com força fazendo com que Andrew se dobrasse para frente e levasse a mão até a boca para garantir que não vomitaria. Ele ouviu um leve “posso tocar em você?” vindo de seu irmão e assentiu sem forças. A mão de Aaron apertou seu ombro antes de deslizar para suas costas onde ele começou a fazer pequenos círculos com os polegares. Neil fazia isso em algumas ocasiões, como por exemplo quando Andrew acordava de um pesadelo e não pedia por espaço ou então quando o treino o deixava tenso por se esforçar demais. Ele sabia que isso era coisa de Bee, sabia que Neil a procurava por ele ― nunca por si mesmo, mas sempre por Andrew.

A informação de que Neil havia colocado nas mãos de Andrew todas as decisões a respeito de sua saúde quando ele não pudesse tomar partido na escolha não devia ter causado um impacto assim e ele sabia disso. Neil era um idiota, um idiota suicida com complexo de mártir não solicitado e que insistia no “sempre sim para você”. Andrew não sabia se podia confiar naquilo às vezes, não sabia se Neil não ignoraria seus próprios limites para garantir que o progresso de Andrew com relação a toques não regredisse.

Não, Andrew sabia que ele não faria isso.

Neil disse não quando ele o pegou pelos pulsos. Neil disse não quando ele o deixou de costas na cama do dormitório. Neil disse não, ele não forçaria seus limites por Andrew.

E ele sabia que mesmo que Andrew jamais fosse admitir em voz alta... que ele tomaria conta de Neil. Que não deixaria nada acontecer a ele. Que o protegeria.

E era por isso que Andrew estava tão furioso. Porque Neil não o permitia protegê-lo. Sempre se jogando por ele, sempre não o deixando saber onde o perigo se escondia, nunca o deixando ser aquele a suportar as cicatrizes.

Frustrante. Neil Josten era frustrante.

― Por quanto tempo vocês vão continuar fingindo que não estão namorando? ― Aaron disse depois de um tempo.

― Não estamos namorando.

― Diga isso para a sua cara de imbecil quando pensou que ele tinha morrido. ― Andrew sabia que Aaron não poupava palavras para ele e sabia também que ele não gostava da coisa que Neil e ele tinham.

― Ele estava lá por minha causa.

― Bem, não fez um trabalho bom o suficiente. Você está uma merda. ― Andrew levantou uma sobrancelha.

― Preferia que ele tivesse morrido?

― Porra, Andrew. Você sabe que não. É apenas... ― Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos. ― Ele continua colocando esse olhar de desespero no seu rosto e goste você ou não, eu sou seu irmão e ainda me preocupo. ― Aaron suspirou e se sentou na beira da cama. ― Wymack disse que tinha acontecido um acidente e que você precisava de ajuda. Achei que era você quem estava ferido.

― Estou ferido.

― Achei que você estava morto.

― Eu deveria estar. O carro mirou no motorista, provavelmente era alguém da torcida rival do jogo que vencemos que reconheceu meu carro e pensou em se vingar das raposas. ― Andrew encolheu os ombros. ― Neil se jogou em cima de mim e me protegeu do impacto, a cabeça dele estourou o para-brisa e agora ele está em coma.

― Induzido.

― Reconfortante, você vai ser um excelente médico maninho. ― Aaron revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Isso não fez Andrew se sentir melhor. ― Posso ir vê-lo? ― Seu irmão hesitou antes de assentir. ― Não preciso passar por um exame ou algo assim?

― Deveria, mas você não vai me ouvir.

― Garoto esperto.

― Vamos logo, pelo amor de deus Andrew. ― Dando o primeiro passo para fora da cama, ele percebeu o quão tonto realmente estava. Seus olhos estavam turvos e a vontade de vomitar o acertou como um soco. Aaron permitiu que Andrew se apoiasse nele, o fez beber um copo de água e então o conduziu pelos corredores até o quarto de Neil, provavelmente evitando a pequena multidão que a recepção devia ter se tornado. Quando chegaram, a garganta de Andrew se tornou seca como a areia do deserto. Ele ainda não havia aberto a porta, mas sabia que não devia esperar uma cena bonita. ― Você está esperando um convite, ou...?

Andrew levou a mão até a maçaneta e a abriu de uma vez.

As cortinas brancas estavam abertas e o vento as fazia dançar com uma fluidez que fazia parecer que estavam embaixo da água.

Wymack olhou para ele de soslaio, mas não disse nada provavelmente já sabendo que os olhos de Andrew estavam fixos em Neil.

Sua sobrancelha esquerda tinha três pontos, sua testa estava arranhada, um dos olhos estava roxo e havia um respirador em seu nariz garantindo que ele não parasse de respirar enquanto não acordava.

Andrew odiou a visão.

― Você devia estar aqui? ― Wymack perguntou. A voz soando desinteressada como sempre.

― Sou o responsável por tomar as decisões por ele enquanto ele está morto, não sou? ― Devolveu no mesmo tom.

― Só tente não desligar os aparelhos do garoto. Precisamos dele para o restante da temporada. Jack não vai ser titular nem sobre meu cadáver.

― Posso encontrar maneiras de tira-lo de suas mãos, nem cobrarei nada em troca. ― Era verdade. Andrew não reconhecia a presença de Jack o suficiente para odiá-lo, mas ele era irritante o suficiente para que ele soubesse que o maldito bastardo existia.

― Você ainda não tem permissão para matar ninguém da equipe. ― Andrew zombou. ― Estou falando sério.

― Sugiro que você garanta que o novato não fique no pescoço de Neil sobre isso, então.

― Não posso controlar isso, sabe? ― Andrew sentiu seus músculos faciais doendo quando ele sorriu para o treinador. Ele sabia que era o mesmo sorriso que ele usava quando estava sendo obrigado a ficar dopado o tempo todo. Isso não o incomodava, no entanto.

― Então não reclame se eu quebrar o pescoço do seu jogador com uma bola perdida por acidente. ― Wymack revirou os olhos.

― Verei o que posso fazer. ― Ele se levantou e Andrew deu um passo a frente, pronto para tomar seu lugar ao lado de Neil. Quando se sentou na cadeira desconfortável, se sentiu mal de alguma maneira.

Era estranho vê-lo daquela maneira, e doloroso de alguma forma. Andrew poderia tocá-lo? Neil não havia consentido, mas haveria problema?

Sua mão doeu com o desejo de tocar as bochechas pálidas e arranhadas. Ele estava branco demais, Neil nunca havia sido assim. Ele sempre possuía aquele bronzeado insistente de alguém que fritou no sol durante dias, mas agora...

Andrew olhou para Aaron, que ainda estava parado na porta.

― Você vai ficar? ― Os olhos de seu gêmeo não diziam nada a ele.

― Quer que eu fique? ― Os olhos de Andrew voltaram-se para Neil. Ele finalmente decidiu que estava tudo bem em tocar a pele do rosto ferido. Seus dedos deslizaram pela suavidade branca mármore e fria que sua face havia se transformado.

― Não acho que eu seria rápido o suficiente para chamar uma enfermeira caso ele comece a morrer mais uma vez.

― É uma maneira de dizer isso. ― Resmungou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado.

Era estranho ter Aaron ali com ele sem ser forçado por um acordo. Era sobre isso que Neil havia insistido? Era por isso que ele era tão obstinado em se meter no que não era de sua conta e trazer à tona feridas mal cicatrizadas.

Andrew agarrou a mão de Neil que continha o medidor cardíaco, ela estava tão fria quanto a pele de sua bochecha. Seu coração caiu em algum lugar gelado do vazio que ele se mantinha constantemente em momentos onde Neil não estava lá para puxá-lo de volta ao calor. Ele quase sorriu com o quão patético havia se tornado ao se deixar depender de alguém assim.

― Aaron. ― Ele se virou para encarar seu irmão. ― Ele realmente não vai mesmo morrer?

― Ele vai ficar bem.

― Certo. Seria desagradável se ele morresse.

― Jeito estranho de dizer que você ficaria louco.

― Eu _sou_ louco.

― Você é bipolar, não louco. ― Aaron suspirou. ― Eu não gosto dele, Andrew. Ele usou Kate contra mim, não sei se posso perdoa-lo.

― Não acho que ele queira seu perdão.

― Eu sei que ele não quer, ele fez o que fez para nos ajudar. Isso não faz com que o que ele armou seja certo. ― Andrew bufou e revirou os olhos. 

― Nós dois vivemos fazendo as coisas erradas, ao menos a que ele fez nos levou para a merda da terapia.

― Adorável a maneira que você o defende.

― Neil não precisa que eu o defenda de nada, ele já provou isso indo de cabeça para a morte por mim duas vezes. ― Ah, como Andrew odiava a sensação de ser protegido. De dever algo. Era nojento como o sentimento de culpa rastejava por baixo de sua pele e o atingia em todos nervos. Se Neil morresse, Andrew jamais o perdoaria. Mas o que ele faria com aquilo? Enfiaria o sentimento em sua bunda? Não. Ele queria que Neil acordasse para que ele tivesse que lidar com suas merdas.

― Ele vai acordar. Eu prometo, Andrew. Ele vai acordar. ― Ele sentiu seus ombros ficarem tensos.

― Não me faça promessas que você não pode cumprir. ― Aaron abriu a boca para falar, Andrew o calou com a mão. ― Odeio promessas quebradas, as pessoas sempre as quebraram para mim. Se você fizer uma desse nível e a quebrar ― Ele inalou bruscamente. As imagens de Neil engasgando em seu próprio sangue, do vermelho que o cobria, da sensação de Neil _morrendo_ em seus braços... ― Se você me prometer que ele vai _viver_ e ele _morrer_... Aaron, eu _nunca_ vou te perdoar. Não vou saber como.

Aaron abriu a boca novamente, mas nenhum som saiu.

Ele tentou mais três vezes antes de conseguir espremer as palavras:

― Não sabia que ele era tão... importante.

― Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. ― Tinha que ser ódio. A sensação quente que o envolvia quando Neil sorria, a maneira que Andrew não sentia vontade de impedir os toques suaves que Neil dava em seu rosto enquanto ele pegava no sono, a maneira que ele se sentia seguro e em _paz_ quando a presença de Neil estava lá, a força devastadora que doía seu coração quando ouvia sua risada, o ácido quente correndo por suas veias a cada vez que se beijavam e se tocavam; se davam um para o outro. O jeito que o peso de Neil em sua cama no dormitório fazia com que ele dormisse mais tranquilo do que em _anos_... tinha que ser ódio. Era o sentimento mais forte que Andrew conhecia, era _tudo_ o que ele conhecia. Era o começo e fim de suas emoções. O ódio por Neil era diferente de tudo o que Andrew já havia sentido, era a coisa mais próxima a amor que ele poderia ter, mas ele não ousaria usar esse nome. Não quando o amor só machuca, só destrói. E Neil nunca o machucaria. ― Eu o odeio.

― E ele te odeia? ― Andrew encarou os olhos de Aaron. Eram como os seus e estavam banhados com conhecimento. Andrew deu de ombros.

― Deve odiar. Por que mais ele me torturaria dessa maneira? Por que mais ele acharia que é uma boa ideia se usar como escudo entre mim e a porra de um carro?

― Você faria a mesma coisa. ― Andrew não hesitou.

― Já estava me virando para isso, o imbecil foi mais rápido que eu. Ele não deixa que eu o proteja. Aparentemente “eu protejo todo mundo e ninguém me protege de volta”.

― Ainda não posso dizer que não prefiro assim. ― Andrew revirou os olhos e se concentrou mais uma vez no rosto de Neil. ― Andrew? ― Ele cantarolou para mostrar que estava ouvindo. ― Você já pensou que poderia ter sido diferente? Que... você poderia estar no meu lugar agora? Bastava que a mãe escolhesse você e―

― Não.

― O que?

― Não. ― Ele se virou para Aaron. Seu estomago congelado em seu corpo, os dedos começando a tremer. É claro que ele já havia pensado naquilo. Merda, ele era bipolar, tinha dias muito ruins e outros ainda piores e surtava às vezes, mas quando se tem uma vida como a que é teve, você pensa que talvez as coisas pudessem ser melhores, são pensamentos convenientes para alguém como ele. Mas quando soube que tinha um irmão e que Aaron não havia sofrido o que ele sofreu, ele mandou todos aqueles pensamentos para o inferno e _agradeceu_. Matar Tilda foi uma garantia de que Aaron _continuasse_ seguro. ― Não seria assim para você.

― Por quê...?

― Porque, maninho ― Ele se levantou e caminhou dois passos antes de agarrar a nuca de Aaron que o encarava de olhos arregalados. ― Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém tocar em você, entendeu? Você não pode nem mesmo pensar sobre isso novamente. Não seria você, nunca seria você. A única escolha certa que sua mãe fez em toda a sua vida de merda foi que se ela levasse um dos bebes, que seria você. ― Ele o soltou e voltou a se sentar em sua própria cadeira. ― Você não vai sofrer com isso, não enquanto eu estiver aqui. Me mande para o inferno se você quiser. Me mate se quiser me impedir. Mas eu vou matar cada um que te tocar com a intensão de te machucar.

― Porque ― Ele engoliu em seco. ― Por que odeia Katelyn tanto assim então? Ela não me machucaria, Andrew.

― Porque se você se sente com ela como eu me sinto com Neil, ela torna você vulnerável.

― Isso é uma coisa ruim?

― Ser vulnerável pode te machucar. Pode te matar.

― Mas Neil faz o mesmo com você, certo? ― Andrew bufou.

― Eu já estou machucado a um nível que uma ferida a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença. ― Ele voltou a olhar para o peito de Neil, que subia e descia com a ajuda dos fios enfiados no nariz. Andrew fez uma careta, parecia desconfortável. ― E ele se mataria antes de me machucar.

― Você está estranhamente falante hoje.

― Chame de bom-humor.

― Seu namorado está em coma temporário, você não está de bom humor.

― Ele não é meu namorado. ― Aaron revirou os olhos.

― Do que vocês chamam essa coisa então? Foda sem compromisso?

― Parceria monogâmica de duração indeterminada.

― Você tem resposta para tudo?

― Claro que não, se você me pedir a resposta para a formula secreta da Coca-Cola, por exemplo...

― Andrew, eu estou falando sério! ― Andrew grunhiu, sua cabeça estava explodindo. Aaron o encarava com olhar duro, Andrew não queria ter aquela conversa. ― Peça-o em namoro.

― Não, obrigado.

― Por que você está sendo tão idiota?

― Culpe os genes da sua família. ― Ele franziu o cenho. ― Ou a minha concussão.

― Você não pode só... _urgh_ , dizer a todos que vocês namoram e acabar com isso? — Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando o porquê do repentino interesse pelo assunto.

― Quanto dinheiro você apostou com Allison?

― O suficiente.

― Que pena, maninho. — Aaron suspirou e se deixou cair esparramado na cadeira.

— Kate está aqui.

— E?

— Ela vai querer ver seu namorado idiota. — Andrew estava cansado demais para ter essa discussão pela terceira vez em vinte minutos.

— Diga a ela que não.

— Eles são amigos.

— Ela não devia odiar Neil?

— Se ajuda em alguma coisa, eu também não entendo.

Os dois não falaram mais após aquilo. Andrew sentia como se toda a sua capacidade de comunicação tivesse sido sugada de seu corpo. Ele ficou apenas ali, observando a respiração de Neil.

Às vezes ele tocava sua bochecha, às vezes enroscava os dedos nos dele.

Sua cabeça doía como o inferno e ele precisava de um banho, mas a ideia de deixar Neil era como um soco em seu estômago.

Andrew apertou os dedos de Neil mais uma vez. A sala branca demais era perturbadoramente quieta sem seu irmão preenchendo o silêncio com a conversa deles, ele quase começou outro assunto apenas para que os bips do medidor cardíaco não soassem tão altos em seus ouvidos.

Ele ainda conseguia ouvir os ruídos do carro destruído, ainda podia ouvir o vidro quebrando, ver as luzes do outro carro se afastando enquanto ele tentava arrastar o corpo mole de Neil para fora do metal distorcido.

Neil era um idiota.

Andrew não sabia o que fazer se ele não acordasse logo.

Ele fechou os olhos e decidiu que sentar e esperar não seria produtivo, ninguém tinha noticias reais do que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Neil. Andrew queria que o medico o explicasse, ele queria garantias e uma média de tempo de quanto tempo aquela dor de cabeça duraria.

Travando sua mandíbula ele reprimiu o desejo de socar a parede simplesmente para colocar o foco em algo que não fosse Neil. Quando ele havia ficado tão dependente? Quando ficou tão _vulnerável_?

Andrew sabia que estava se deixando levar por Neil, que estava dando acesso demais para que ele entrasse.

Ele havia dito que um machucado a mais não faria diferença, e não era mentira.

Andrew bufou, a vontade de rir ardendo em sua garganta.

Não faria diferença, Andrew já era tão machucado que podiam ver a carne viva pulsando vermelha e crua, mas não significava que não iria doer.

Porque doía.

E doía muito.

― A quanto tempo ele está dormindo? ― Ele forçou sua voz a sair. A resposta não demorou.

― Você dormiu pela mesma quantidade até agora. ― Andrew encarou o irmão. ― Vocês estão aqui a um dia, mais ou menos. Doparam você para que descansasse, aparentemente você quase rasgou a garganta de um dos paramédicos quando tentaram tirar Neil de você.

― Acho que me lembro de algo assim. ― Era um borrão, mas ele se lembrava. O peso de Neil sendo tirado de seu colo, pessoas o tocando sem permissão. Andrew sentiu seu sangue arder nas veias e a dor de cabeça piorar. ― Se estamos aqui a um dia, ele não devia estar acordado?

― Ele pode acordar agora mesmo ou daqui a três horas. ― Aaron encolheu os ombros. ― Não da para ter certeza. ― Andrew assentiu sem deixar de encarar a figura mole deitada. ― Você quer que eu vá buscar um pouco de água?

― Sim.

― Certo. ― Aaron se levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas parou um pouco antes de sair. ― Eu sinto muito. ― Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha. A pouca energia que havia reunido para falar havia se esgotado. ― Se fosse Katelyn, eu estaria louco.

― Não estou louco. ― Conseguiu dizer.

― Você nunca foi. Mas fica quando se trata dele. ― Aaron acabou sorrindo um pouco. ― Sou seu irmão gêmeo, conheço suas expressões. E posso não gostar dele, mas... Andrew? Ele te faz bem.

Andrew não respondeu, a frase raspando a ferida recente que o idiota meio morto a sua frente havia causado ― apenas ouviu os passos de seu irmão se afastando com passos curtos.

Ele não tirou os olhos do rosto de Neil, procurando por algum sinal de que talvez ele pudesse acordar ― mas parecia não haver nada.

Andrew já havia visto Neil ferido antes, já o havia visto ferido para protege-lo. Mas ele estava sempre acordado, sempre falando, sempre o cortando com aquela língua de faca que dava a Wymack pesadelos quando colocavam Neil para falar com os repórteres.

Eles não sabiam como ele era.

Neil fazia bico quando ficavam bravos com ele, ficava feliz com o menor gesto de carinho, odiava fumar; mas sempre tomava os dele para que _Andrew_ não os fumasse, que odiava doces, que amava frutas acima de tudo, não podia ver um legume que fugia como se fosse alérgico.

Era Neil que se encolhia em tempestades de trovão, que chorou quando foi a praia pela primeira vez após o que aconteceu com sua mãe, que não podia ver fogueiras sem entrar em pânico, que era um excelente nadador; porém tinha medo do mar. Neil que era horrível na cozinha a princípio, mas que treinou tanto que agora podia fazer as coisas que Andrew gostava de olhos fechados.

Neil que sorria para Andrew sempre que ele estava irritado, que respeitava e cuidava. Neil que fez com que todos parassem de chama-lo de monstro porque isso o irritava, Neil que não se importava em dormir longe de Andrew quando ele tinha um dia ruim.

Era o Neil que aqueles abutres de merda não conheciam, que nem mesmo as raposas conheciam.

Elas não sabiam como eram os olhos azuis de gelo dele ao acordar, ou como ele sempre esfregava os olhos e depois enterrava o rosto no travesseiro.

Ele havia descoberto as sardas de Andrew e pediu permissão para beijar cada uma. Andrew nunca nem mesmo percebeu que tinha sardas e agora Neil podia traça-las como uma constelação em seu rosto sem nem mesmo olhar.

Andrew sentiu seus pulmões doerem quando o ar ficou difícil de respirar, se levantou e se sentou na beira da cama de Neil colocando os braços ao lado de sua cabeça.

Sua garganta secava a cada segundo, mas ele não tinha certeza se era sede.

― Você é um imbecil. ― Falou olhando para os olhos fechados de Neil. Eles sempre falavam olhando um nos olhos do outro, era confiança. Andrew não quebraria isso apenas porque Neil não podia olhar de volta. ― Sabe disso, não é? ― Ele esperou por uma resposta e algo doeu quando ela não veio. ― Quem liga se eu vivo ou não, Josten? Você vai ser o cara que vai levar as raposas até a vitória durante cinco anos. Como seus amigos ficariam se você morresse pelo monstro, idiota? ― Andrew sentiu vontade cutuca-lo no peito. ― Eu nunca te perdoaria se você morresse por minha culpa, Neil. Eu não sou sua resposta, eu já disse isso. Pare de me defender como se eu fosse, pare de pensar que pode me salvar, pare de pensar que eu _quero a sua proteção_.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo se lembrando do que havia pesquisado uma vez após algum tempo convivendo com o outro garoto. “Mártir”. No início ele pensou naquilo como uma piada ― depois de Baltimore se tornou seu pesadelo. Andrew sabia que, por mais que Neil amasse viver e fosse desesperado para sentir os raios solares de todos os dias porque isso significava que ele tinha sobrevivido... ele entregaria tudo sem pensar se isso mantivesse a salvo quem ele amava.

Oh, aquilo era ruim. Neil o havia colocado sob sua asa. Havia decidido que Andrew merecia proteção.

E Andrew gostou de ser cuidado.

― Você não pode me proteger se estiver morto, não seja estupido Neil. Não me faça dizer adeus a você...

Ele abriu os olhos e viu algo caindo no rosto de Neil. Era água, ela pingava diretamente nas bochechas pálidas do garoto adormecido.

Andrew se perguntou se estava chovendo, se haviam rachaduras no teto para que a água escorresse até ali.

O problema era que não havia som de chuva e que, quando ele ergueu a cabeça para inspecionar ― a água escorreu por suas próprias bochechas.

Ele levou uma das mãos até os olhos e tocou, seus dedos voltaram molhados.

Andrew estava chorando.

Ele se sentiu repentinamente tonto. Quando havia sido a última vez que ele chorou? Quando ele passou o natal com Cass e recebeu presentes como pessoas normais? Ou quando ele partiu, anos depois?

Quando foi a última vez que Andrew havia chorado?

Sua garganta ardeu mais já começando a ficar insuportável ― e tardiamente ele percebeu que era o choro preso. As lágrimas não caídas o queimando de dentro para fora.

Andrew soluçou e se assustou com o som. As lágrimas caíram mais grossas e quentes, pingando de seu queixo no peito de Neil.

Ele levou uma das mãos até a boca para controlar o som e fechou os olhos com força. Andrew se sentia fraco, cru. Era como ser uma criança novamente. Ele desejava agora a proteção de Neil e isso ― sua mente o lembrou ― era o que acontecia quando você deixava as pessoas entrarem. Era disso que ele queria proteger Aaron, dessa dor viva que parecia rasgar de dentro para fora.

A dor durou e durou, perdurou pelo que pareciam horas.

E então, algo tocou sua bochecha.

Andrew se levantou rápido, pronto para se afastar, pronto para _atacar_.

Mas olhos azuis o encontraram.

O peito de Andrew caiu em seu estômago, a dor se foi.

Neil sorriu.

― Hey.

Andrew sabia que ficaria tudo bem.

― Hey. ― Ele respondeu.


	2. Pouso

A segunda vez que Andrew acordou naquele hospital foi muito menos impactante e ele até mesmo sentia que seus pulmões podiam funcionar normalmente.

Olhos azuis, pálidos e claros o encaravam com um calor que não parecia adequado para aquele gelo em que os orbes foram esculpidos.

Neil estava acordado e esteve o observando todos os dias em que esteve preso àquela cama.

Foi uma pequena batalha para ver quem falava algo relevante primeiro e Andrew era teimoso, ele sempre seria. Ele não diria a Neil o que havia se passado por sua cabeça quando o viu caído meio morto por ele. Aquilo significaria abrir mais uma parte da armadura; uma que Neil ainda não havia arrancado com as unhas sem que Andrew pudesse ao menos lutar. Neil, que pulou de cabeça para o inferno de duas semanas de pura tortura para garantir que Andrew não sofresse. Neil que pulou novamente na frente de um carro e usou seus ossos e carne como um escudo para que Andrew não sofresse. O maldito bastardo que baixava suas defesas com um movimento do mindinho e nem sequer estava ciente disso.

Ele estava furioso, estava em pânico e queria que Neil tirasse de seu rosto aquele maldito olhar. Queria que ele parasse de o encarar como se fosse seu milagre particular quando o milagre era o próprio Neil.

Milagroso ele não ter danificado nenhum órgão, milagroso poder manter todos os membros, milagroso que ele estivesse _vivo_.

Era isso que mantinha Andrew longe de seu sono nos dias em que Neil ainda estava preso àquela cama de hospital.

Por causa de Andrew, Neil havia morrido.

É claro, Neil também havia voltado; mas isso não apagava o fato de que ele _morreu_. Por três minutos, ele esteve morto. Seu coração havia parado, seu pulso _sumido_.

E Aaron achou _pertinente_ esconder aquilo dele quando ele havia acordado tenso, tonto e com medo.

― Você parece uma droga. ― A voz de Neil soou como gasolina em um incêndio para os pensamentos já confusos de Andrew.

― Você parece como se tivesse sido usado de escudo contra um carro. ― Ele responde. Andrew tenta manter longe a raiva porque sabia que ela estaria sendo má direcionada ― que não era _Neil_ com quem ele devia estar zangado, mas isso não impede que a frase saia como um rosnado. No entanto Neil; _maldito_ Neil, estuda seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e se mexer um pouco mais para o lado.

Era um convite para se juntar a ele na cama, um que cabia a Andrew decidir se aceitava ou não. Ele reparou que Neil foi para a beira, tão longe que haveria espaço o suficiente para um palmo entre eles.

Andrew recusa.

Havia sido assim desde a primeira vez que Neil acordou e o encarou com os olhos gelados brilhantes enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de desespero e culpa que acharam o caminho para fora de um Andrew que nem mesmo sabia que ainda tinha a capacidade de chorar.

Então ele recusava a mão estendida ― porque o assustava, o deixava _louco de raiva_. Porque Neil aceitava a recusa e porque isso o deixava ainda mais irritado e confuso.

Neil não esperava nada dele mesmo quando estava em uma cama de hospital para protege-lo. Ele não pediu por um toque, um beijo e nem mesmo uma palavra ― mesmo que ele soubesse que Andrew daria a ele porque dizer _sim_ se tornava cada vez mais fácil que dizer _não._

E Andrew o odiava por isso.

O odiava por ser imprevisível, por não ser como o resto das pessoas e por trata-lo como se fosse alguém que valesse a pena.

O odiava por fazê-lo acreditar que para Neil, ele _realmente_ valia a pena. Valia o sacrifício, valia tudo.

Andrew não queria isso, coisas boas nunca duravam.

― Vamos embora hoje? ― Ele disse, ainda não se mexendo do lugar onde havia ficado antes. Ainda era longe o suficiente para que Andrew se juntasse a ele na cama.

― Sim.

O rosto de Neil se iluminou e seus lábios secos racharam em um sorriso aliviado que fizeram com que ele quase desviasse o olhar. Andrew sabia que ele odiava hospitais, ainda mais porque esse em especifico Neil não tinha ideia de onde ficavam as saídas.

Não que ele fosse voltar a fugir, Andrew sabia que ele nunca fugiria novamente. Ele sabia que aquilo era um habito desenvolvido por necessidade e esse tipo de coisa nunca ia embora facilmente.

Andrew podia dizer, ele ainda tinha o hábito de sempre trancar as portas mesmo sozinho, sempre dormir com algo que pudesse protege-lo ao alcance da mão e tomar banho de frente para a porta para que ninguém pudesse surpreende-lo. Eram hábitos que não tinham mais nenhuma necessidade porque ambos estavam seguros, mas que não iriam embora pois a sensação do perigo era sempre muito fresca sob a pele.

E isso, o fato de que Neil parecia tão confortável em estar preso a uma cama em um hospital desconhecido e sem conhecer as saídas era difícil de aceitar. A maior parte dele negava que isso tivesse algo com relação a ele estar ali ao seu lado― e uma parte minúscula de si mesmo dizia que ele estava tentando se enganar. Andrew ignorava essa parte vigorosamente. Porem, em contrapartida a essa sua necessidade de afastar qualquer pensamento de que o conforto de Neil estava relacionado a _ele_ ; Andrew não conseguiu tirar os olhos do garoto por mais de um minuto ― Wymack quase teve que o arrastar algemado do hospital quando o forçou a voltar para os dormitórios para que ele tomasse um banho decente.

Wymack não tentou uma segunda vez.

Essa era outra coisa em Neil que o incomodava. Se você encara alguém por tanto tempo como Andrew tinha o costume de fazer ― a pessoa devia _logicamente_ desviar o olhar. Neil não fazia, ele encarava como se pudesse lê-lo como o seu livro favorito. Ele poderia ficar horas olhando Andrew nos olhos e isso era algo com a qual ele realmente não estava familiarizado.

Era incomodo, o deixava desconfortável às vezes.

Mas ele não diria isso a Neil, pois ele pararia sem pensar duas vezes caso notasse que Andrew realmente não gostava.

E por mais que o incomodasse e fizesse com que ele quisesse bater em alguma coisa, Andrew não queria que Neil parasse. Porque aquilo era outra das coisas que faziam de Neil ser tão irritantemente interessante.

Os olhos estavam nos seus desde que Andrew acordou. Medindo, avaliando, traçando linhas e limites que Neil poderia percorrer sem que ultrapassasse algo que Andrew não pudesse lidar.

― Você está com raiva. ― Neil disse como se tivesse resolvido a maior questão da humanidade. Andrew quis tanto _rir_ e então bater em _alguma coisa_. ― Por quê?

Algo quebrou. Faróis altos, o carro sendo arrastado. Neil sufocando, engasgando, _morrendo_.

― Eu não gosto de me repetir e tenho certeza que já disse que não preciso que me proteja.

― Bem, e eu já disse que não ligo. Que alguém tem que manter suas costas enquanto você salva nossas bundas. E tenho certeza que já mencionei que se significa perder você, eu não me importo em sofrer um pouco. ― Andrew permitiu que a risada rasgasse sua garganta. Deixou a raiva queimar e o cauterizar por dentro.

Ardia e ele sentia como se fosse vomitar.

Era raiva. Era ódio.

Era insegurança.

Era _medo_.

Andrew encarou Neil por alguns minutos. Os olhos de nenhum dos dois desviava, um não perdia nem mesmo um suspiro do outro.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a cama se sentando no espaço oferecido por Neil. Nenhum deles falou nada, mas Andrew sentiu que Neil estava satisfeito.

Andrew pegou sua mão em um aperto frouxo.

 _“Fique”_ ele pensou e então fechou os dedos nos de Neil.

*

Neil teria três novas cicatrizes em breve.

Era nisso no que ele pensava enquanto via a bagunça maldita que as raposas haviam se tornado após o retorno emocionante de Neil para a toca.

Isso e que Andrew estava considerando seriamente matar todas as outras raposas por não deixarem alguém que teve o crânio rachado descansar da maneira que ele devia ― e talvez pela incapacidade de qualquer uma delas de confiar que Andrew poderia cuidar de Neil.

Desde que eles haviam saído do hospital no dia anterior ― com a condição que Abby ficasse de olho em Neil caso sua cabeça começasse a doer ou suas costelas o machucassem ou então qualquer outra dor que ele pudesse ter por achar que seria uma boa barreira contra um carro em movimento ― Boyd, Nicky, Wilds e Reynolds estavam pairando sobre Neil como se ele fosse uma criança que precisasse de supervisão a cada hora do dia.

Não que Andrew não concordasse com isso, Josten parecia ter um talento especial para trazer problemas para si mesmo ― ele incluso como um deles.

― Eu só estou dizendo que se você ficasse no quarto das meninas, nós poderíamos ficar de olho e não deixar você se matar. ― Wilds repetiu pela quinta vez na última hora.

― Sim, Dan. Eu entendi que você acha que eu deliberadamente corro para situações perigosas e potencialmente mortais porque aparentemente eu não tive adrenalina o suficiente vivendo por dez anos com meu pai psicopata e oito fugindo dele. ― Neil disse sem tirar os olhos da tigela de framboesas frescas que Renee havia entregado a ele. ― E que não acha que eu posso ficar bem sozinho por dez minutos sem ter uma faca enfiada no estomago, mas sério. Eu estou _bem_.

Andrew não havia tirado seus olhos de Neil e dos lábios roxos por culpa das frutas ― ou das três novas aquisições de pele cicatricial. Uma no couro cabeludo abaixo da franja ondulada que ele estava deixando crescer; e outras duas nas bochechas.

― Não é que achemos que você procure pelo perigo, Neil. Você é simplesmente um _imã_ deles. E já falamos que você não parece entender o significado da palavra _bem_. ― Wilds respondeu soando nem um pouco ofendida pela forma “rude” que Neil havia respondido. Não é como se todos não tivessem se acostumado com aquilo, afinal.

― Eu não sou um _imã_ de perigo, Dan. E eu estou bem. ― Resmungou enquanto se afundava no saco de feijão cinza que Nicky havia comprado recentemente. Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Neil _era_ um imã para perigo, era quase um grande alvo ambulante para o universo jogar tiro ao alvo.

Todas as raposas haviam dominado o dormitório de Andrew, Neil, Kevin e Nicky naquela noite da mesma maneira que fizeram após Baltimore ― exceto por Jack e Sheena e ainda bem. Andrew já estava procurando alguma desculpa para brigar, Jack e sua boca enorme e nojenta era uma oferta tentadora demais.

Uma palavra sobre Neil e o filho da puta engoliria os dentes.

Andrew suspirou se levantando para ir até a cozinha buscar um pouco de sorvete. Ficar com todas as outras raposas era... cansativo. Ele realmente já não era a pessoa mais amigável a ideia de conversas sem propósito, mesmo que fossem esporádicas. Então ficar ali quando todos tentavam convencer Neil a sair de seu próprio quarto quando ele _obviamente_ não o faria simplesmente para força-lo a falar e dar a todos a falsa impressão de normalidade; de que nada havia acontecido ― que Neil não havia saído deles e então voltado...

Bem, Andrew já possuía um limite social bastante baixo e toda a situação não estava fazendo nada para que cada gota de sua energia não fosse drenada. O que apenas piorava com a repentina preocupação das raposas com _ele_. Mesmo Wilds estava se esforçando para o introduzir mais nos assuntos deles, o que Andrew sinceramente não apreciava.

Não era porque ele tinha aquela coisa com Neil que de repente ele havia se tornado paciente o suficiente para a besteira de amizade eterna que seus colegas de time acreditavam.

E ainda assim, Andrew se via tentando às vezes. Tentando e falhando, mas _tentando_ ― porque ele sabia que as raposas eram importantes para Neil.

E foi surpreendente que além de Renee, Allison era a pessoa fora dos seus com quem ele conseguia manter um dialogo na maior parte do tempo ― e era basicamente ela falando incansavelmente e ele fingindo que se importava o suficiente para assentir de vez em quando.

Ele abriu o frigobar onde havia deixado alguns de seus sorvetes de massa de biscoito e gotas de chocolate ― que Andrew havia aprendido a estocar já que Kevin parecia achar ser aceitável simplesmente jogá-los fora ― e pegou o pote que havia começado a comer mais cedo e se sentou no chão.

Neil estava agindo como se nada estivesse errado nos últimos dias, o que era mentira e isso já o estava incomodando.

Não que ele pensasse que houvesse algo errado com _Neil_ , não. Na verdade, parecia que a coisa errada estava nele mesmo, já que o maldito viciado havia começado a encarar com mais frequência que nunca. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação Andrew pensaria que era algo normal, apenas Neil o encarando como sempre fazia quando estava entediado.

Mas Andrew não reconhecia aquele olhar.

Não era o olhar direcionado a ele quando Andrew fazia algo que Neil considerava estúpido, não era seu olhar furioso, não era o olhar de curiosidade e nem o de medo.

Não era algo como o carinho estranho e macio que amoleciam os olhos azuis afiados de Neil e também não era aquela determinação irritante de descobrir o que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Andrew quando ele decidia ficar não verbal por um tempo.

Aaron dizia que era preocupação, que Neil estava sendo cauteloso porque Andrew havia presenciado uma “cena chocante demais até para o padrão deles” ― Andrew zombou e disse a ele que poderia usar as palavras certas, que ele havia visto Neil morrer.

Mas Aaron estava errado, aquele também não era o olhar de preocupação de Neil. Preocupação era uma coisa que Andrew aprendeu a reconhecer como uma das primeiras emoções de Neil quando o assunto era ele. Não era pena e nem aquela coisa que o faria se sentir raivoso, era apenas Neil pensando em como ajuda-lo. E aquela definitivamente não era a expressão de Neil ao encara-lo nos últimos dias.

Ele enfiou uma colher cheia de sorvete na boca e estremeceu um pouco, o dia estava frio para aquilo ― muito frio para sorvete. Mas Andrew precisava de açúcar e o sorvete era o mais fácil de se conseguir no momento.

― Barulhento, não é? ― Uma voz suave o chamou. Andrew ergueu os olhos para onde Renee estava com o ombro apoiado no batente da porta. Ela usava uma calça larga vinho e um suéter branco grande demais para ser dela. Ele apenas deu de ombros. ― É muito gentil da sua parte nos deixar ficar aqui mesmo que você odeie barulho.

― Gentil, hein? ― Ele bufou. ― Não tem nenhum jeito de manter todos longe de Neil, ao menos assim eu posso ficar de olho nele. ― Ele apontou para a gaveta dos talheres com a cabeça e Renee assentiu. Ela foi até lá e pegou uma colher e então se sentou ao seu lado já pegando uma colher de sorvete.

― Andrew, como você está?

― Como se tivesse sido atropelado por culpa de um jogo idiota. ― Renee o encarou como se esperasse por algo mais. Uma declaração verdadeira para a merda que estava realmente acontecendo em sua cabeça. Ela tinha a mesma ideia boba que Neil; que enquanto Andrew protegia a todos ninguém o protegia e ela não abria mão de ser uma daquelas a carregar um pouco do peso que ele colocava sobre seus próprios ombros. Andrew suspirou e fechou enquanto fechava olhos e se escorava mais na parede como se ela pudesse o engolir. ― Neil foi embora mais uma vez, Renee.

― Eu sei.

Renee não disse mais nada depois disso, apenas ficou ao seu lado com o semblante repleto de entendimento enquanto dividiam sorvete e ouviam o som de seus colegas rindo ao redor de Neil.

“ _Apenas... fique_ ” desejou enquanto suspirava pesadamente e mordia os lábios com raiva.

*

― Não sei se você notou, mas ainda posso tomar banho sozinho.

― Não sei se você notou, mas você rachou seu crânio contra um para-brisa. Além disso, tente contar sobre já ser um menino grande para alguém que se importe.

Neil mantinha os braços cruzados do lado oposto a ele no banheiro, o pé batendo e uma careta escorrendo teimosia. Andrew suspirou sentindo sua cabeça latejar e reprimiu a vontade de dar um tapa na cabeça de Neil ou simplesmente joga-lo no banho e acabar logo com aquilo.

Infelizmente para ele, Neil parecia estar se divertindo com a “discussão” e Andrew sabia disso pela forma como seus lábios se curvavam muito pouco para cima por baixo da testa franzida e nariz enrugado ― o que significava que Neil o incomodaria até começar a ver que Andrew estava ficando incomodado de verdade; o que não aconteceria porque momentos como esse, onde Neil era tão... _infantil_? Não, não era essa a palavra.

Neil era fechado, duro na maior parte das vezes. Era algo que provavelmente foi esculpido nele assim como as cicatrizes em seu corpo. Andrew se lembra das poucas vezes que ele falava a respeito do que Mary o havia feito, do que _Nathan_ havia feito. Sobre como o pai calava seus lamentos com sangue e como a mãe o tirava suas vontades com dor.

Era uma das razões pela qual Andrew nunca perdoaria Mary e odiava que ela estivesse morta. Ele desejava poder dizer a ela o quão estúpida ela era por bater em Neil quando ele sorria, por chutar seu estômago quando ele ria, por arrancar seus cabelos quando ele beijou pela primeira vez. Por fazê-lo pensar que não devia agir como um humano se quisesse sobreviver, por dar a ele o instinto de fugir. E não importava quantas vezes Neil repetisse que foi para mantê-los vivos, Andrew jamais a perdoaria.

Se ela estivesse viva, ele ficaria satisfeito em mata-la mais uma vez.

Neil sabia disso e ele não o julgava, apenas sorria com uma compreensão enjoativa no olhar.

― Você se importa comigo. ― A sobrancelha ruiva se ergueu e um sorriso de escárnio surgiu nos lábios. Andrew não tinha energia o suficiente para revirar os olhos.

― Eu te odeio.

― Você tem que se importar comigo para me odiar.

― Uau, Sherlock. Descobriu todos os mistérios do universo. ― Ele bateu palmas enquanto encarava o sorriso cada vez maior de Neil. ― Agora use esse cérebro brilhante para entrar no chuveiro antes que eu te empurre lá e te tranque nesse banheiro.

Neil revirou os olhos e descruzou os braços, provavelmente se dando por vencido. Ele ergueu a ponta da camisa até a altura do tórax antes de estremecer. Andrew caminhou até ele, perguntou se podia ajuda-lo com as roupas e, ao ouvir a afirmativa arrancou a camisa revelando o torso nu e cicatrizado.

Suas costelas tinham hematomas tão escuros que beiravam o preto, outros um pouco mais claros se espalhavam por suas costas, estômago e peito. As costelas receberam o maior impacto, o airbag se abriu justamente contra elas ― o que rompeu _alguma_ coisa em Neil. Que o fez sangrar de dentro para fora antes que sua cabeça fosse de encontro com o para-brisa.

Entretanto, isso não o fazia menos interessante ou bonito. Neil era como um mapa, um livro de contos. Cada marca, cada linha fina que cobria seu corpo ― tudo era uma parte de sua vida, uma estória diferente a ser contada e Andrew gostava de mapear aquele corpo, de explorar cada página que era Neil Josten.

Sua mão pairou sobre o abdômen onde havia uma cicatriz esbranquiçada que parecia ter sido uma escoriação. Andrew olhou diretamente nos olhos de Neil, pedindo a permissão, pedindo para tocá-lo. O sorriso de Neil se desmanchou em algo mole e macio, os olhos brilhando e a cabeça assentindo.

Andrew sentiu que suas mãos estavam frias no instante em que a pele de Neil a esquentou a ponto de quase o queimar, mas ele não removeu a mão. O corpo de Neil não era macio, não era suave e limpo de marcas. Era bruto, cheio de relevos e irregular. Era lindo. Um mapa em alto relevo, um que nem mesmo a mente amaldiçoada de Andrew era capaz de decorar por completo ― tanto que ele sempre se pegava ansiando por explorar novamente e novamente, até que ele conseguisse gravar cada mínimo detalhe sob suas pálpebras.

Seus dedos deslizaram do abdômen para o peito, uma cicatriz em forma de um pequeno “r” mostrando que Riko gostou de deixar sua assinatura, as marcas de dez anos vivendo sob o mesmo teto que Nathan e de uma vida de fuga entalhados na carne. A marca do tiro perto do pescoço, o ferro quente que derreteu a pele no ombro, a cicatriz longa e desbotada por ter pulado de um carro em movimento.

Os olhos de Neil não saíram dele nem por um segundo e Andrew podia sentir isso mesmo sem erguer a cabeça. Neil o observava atentamente enquanto o próprio Andrew anotava em seu cérebro as novas feridas, as cores escuras de preto, roxo verde e amarelo que haviam surgido ali por sua causa.

― Não me olhe assim. ― Ele disse, a garganta seca e o desejo crescendo em seu peito. Sua mente chamando _Neil Neil Neil_.

― De que jeito?

― Como se eu fosse um especial. Eu não sou uma espécie de milagre, Josten. Pare de acreditar em contos de fadas. ― Andrew deixou seus olhos saírem do corpo de Neil para encarar seu rosto. As maçãs do rosto afiadas como lâminas, os olhos um oceano congelado, o cabelo como fogo vivo vindo do inferno. ― Não me olhe como se eu fosse importante.

― Você é. Para mim, Andrew. Você sempre é importante.

― Eu já disse que não existe essa merda de sempre. Eventualmente isso vai acabar, ou você se cansa de mim ou eu de você ― Mentira, ele sabia. Andrew não se cansaria de Neil, ele descobriu isso em Baltimore. Não, talvez antes. Seu peito se apertava e doía com a mera possibilidade de ser ele a deixar aquela coisa entre eles se partir. ― Não existe sempre.

― Bem, pois eu acabo de criar um então. ― A determinação era um reflexo límpido em seus olhos. ― Porque se você quiser ir, você poderá ir. Mas não vai ser por mim. Você _é_ um milagre, Andrew. Eu estou aqui por sua causa. Porque eu confio em você. Porque você é minha casa. ― A coisa estranha que Andrew não podia identificar passou por seu rosto. ― Você não deve procurar respostas que não quer ouvir, Andrew. E eu sei que isso te assusta, mas eu _estou aqui_ por você. E eu sempre vou estar. E além disso, você já está até mesmo admitindo que existe “isso”.

“ _Mentira, você morreu. Você morreu por minha causa. Você quase se foi para sempre por **minha causa**_ ” seu cérebro gritou tão alto que as paredes de sua mente estremeceram, entretendo Andrew decidiu enviar aquilo para outro lugar. Um onde as palavras não o machucariam.

Ele apenas assentiu não desviando o olhar do de Neil. Era a maneira mais clara que ele conseguia pensar para dizer a Neil que ele entedia suas palavras e que ele se esforçaria para aceita-las. O outro sorriu para ele e assentiu, voltado então a tirar suas roupas.

Assim que Neil ficou nu e Andrew retirou sua própria camisa e as braçadeiras, ele o guiou para o chuveiro e deixou a água morna cair sobre eles. Era a segunda vez que Andrew cuidava de Neil assim, ele percebeu.

O banheiro logo se encheu com perfume do seu shampoo favorito e de seu sabonete de lavanda ― já que Neil, por mais que tivesse os seus próprios, nunca os usava e sempre usava os de Andrew. Ele deixou seus dedos percorrerem pelas ondas ruivas criando espuma que escorria pelo pescoço de Neil.

― Posso lavar você? ― Neil assentiu. O rosto próximo ao seu, os olhos vidrados e enevoados enquanto ele deslizava a esponja macia e perfumada por cada centímetro de pele. As pernas, as coxas, a virilha, as costas, sua nuca, seu peito; cada pedacinho de pele limpo por suas mãos. A água caia nos ombros nus de Andrew e queimava; mesmo assim ele estremecia com a proximidade de Neil. Ele queria tocar, ele queria beijar, morder, lamber. Ele o queria. ― Posso tirar a espuma? ― Sua voz soou rouca em seus ouvidos, o eco do banheiro deixando claro que a rouquidão era por um motivo bastante óbvio. Bastava olhar para baixo na direção de suas próprias calças.

― Você pode. ― Andrew o fez. Com cuidado e arrastando suas mãos até que não houvesse evidencia de sabão no corpo de Neil.

Ambos se encararam por um segundo. Olhos ardendo, fogo encontrando fogo. Os dedos de Andrew agarraram o pescoço de Neil e o trouxeram para baixo até que suas testas se tocassem.

Neil já respirava diferente e isso fez com que Andrew sorrisse.

― Posso beijar você? ― Ele sussurrou com a boca a centímetros de distância de Neil. Ele podia sentir o hálito quente acariciando seu rosto. Neil não disse nada, ele se inclinou um pouco mais para perto e deixou que Andrew determinasse quando as bocas se uniriam.

Não demorou muito, Andrew deslizou a língua pelos lábios já entreabertos de Neil e roubou de ambos o folego. Sugou o ar de seus pulmões enquanto enfiava seus dedos no cabelo vermelho ensopado. Neil não se contentou e buscou mais, sua língua se unindo a de Andrew enquanto os lábios esmagados juntos se moviam como um.

Andrew mordeu a boca vermelha de Neil, Neil o lambeu no pescoço.

Andrew arranhou sua nuca e puxou um pouco o cabelo, sempre se lembrando de tomar cuidado com o ferimento ― de não levar longe demais.

Mas não era o suficiente, Andrew gostava que Neil soubesse manter as mãos para si ― mas ali, _agora_ ; ele queria os dedos de Neil sobre sua pele.

― Você pode tocar ― Falou ao separar as bocas para respirar. ― Ombros para cima.

Os olhos de Neil cintilaram quando ele obedeceu.

Era estranha a sensação de querer ser tocado, de sentir arrepios de prazer quando as unhas curtas de Neil arranhavam seu pescoço e puxavam seu cabelo. Era estranho sorrir sem ser por desprezo ou escarnio ― mas por sentir seu peito aquecido com a visão do rosto de Neil se tornando tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Andrew nem sabia que ainda podia sentir algo além de raiva e medo amortecido e então Neil aparece e tudo volta para ele. Tantas emoções para lidar. Medo, vergonha, desejo, anseio, saudade.

O desejo de proteger. De ser protegido.

De confiar e o anseio por ter confiança.

― Posso beijar suas cicatrizes? ― Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Neil, apenas pelo prazer em vê-lo se contorcer com seu hálito contra a pele sensível. Um som muito fraco de gemido e consentimento veio como resposta.

Andrew começou com as cicatrizes em seu rosto.

Ele beijou a queimadura redonda sob o olho enquanto esfregava o dedo em sua clavícula em pequenos círculos. Então ele passou para as longas linhas cortadas na outra bochecha.

Beijou os cortes antigos, aquelas linhas pequenas e quase desaparecidas nas sobrancelhas e abaixo dos lábios de Neil. Beijou os novos vincos na pele que ainda estavam cicatrizando, beijou a cicatriz funda e mal costurada em seu queixo. Beijou os hematomas e o lábio partido.

Ele beijou o torso, pescoço, ombros.

Cobriu cada centímetro de pele com seus lábios ― desde o inicio da testa até a ponta dos dedos; pulando apenas as cicatrizes de algemas nos pulsos. Ele encarou as linhas finas e esbranquiçadas e imaginou sua boca ali, dando a Neil uma nova lembrança e gostou da imagem. Gostou da ideia. Andrew olhou para Neil e disse o mais claramente que pôde:

― Quero beijar as cicatrizes de algema. Sim ou não? ― A respiração de Neil engatou em um segundo e ele ficou imóvel.

Andrew sabia que aquelas, de todas as cicatrizes que Neil possuía em seu corpo, eram provavelmente as que mais o afetavam. Eram cicatrizes de alguém que tentou fugir da dor, tentou escapar e ainda assim não pôde. Neil normalmente não gostava que ele as tocasse, quase nunca permitia que Andrew as segurasse ― e por mais que ele nunca insistisse muito com aquilo, nunca podia deixar de perguntar.

Mais que qualquer um, ele sabia como era fugir de memórias cravadas em sua pele. Andrew queria dar algo a Neil pensar sempre que olhasse para elas, algo que não fossem memórias sangrentas.

― Sim. ― As palavras reverberaram pelas paredes do banheiro, o som da voz de Neil era quebradiço e frágil. Andrew procurou a negação em seu rosto, um sinal de que ele estivesse se forçando a aceitar aquilo. Neil era sensível a elas, mais do que Andrew era a qualquer uma das suas. ― Você pode, Andrew. ― Disse, soando um pouco mais firme. Não era bom o suficiente para que ele realmente fizesse algo. ― Apenas não me prenda. Se você não o fizer, então sim. Pode beija-las.

Andrew encarou seu rosto por um segundo. Ele procurou por qualquer sinal de desconforto, qualquer indicio de que Neil estava de alguma maneira se forçando a aceitar seu pedido ― ele não o permitiria isso. Neil deveria _querer_ aquilo, não querer que _Andrew_ o quisesse.

Ele procurou pelos olhos claros como cristal e recebeu nada menos que confiança ― total, crua, sincera.

Era ridículo. Neil era ridículo.

 _Andrew_ era ridículo e pelo amor de deus, ele estava _tão_ fodido.

Ele odiava como seu coração estava acelerado de maneira que podia ouvir o ressoar em seus ouvidos, odiava como podia sentir seu sangue correndo em suas veias. Odiava o choque arrepiando os pelos de seu corpo quando ele deslizou os dedos por todo o antebraço de Neil até chegar em seus pulsos.

Odiou o rosado nas orelhas de Neil quando ele trouxe a pele marcada até próximo de seu rosto ― odiou a sensação do calor gentil do corpo de Neil sob seus lábios, a aspereza da pele levantada contra a sua própria.

Ele desejou lambê-las, sugar para fora a dor que representavam ― e quis ainda mais quando viu rosto de Neil estava enevoado com um desejo tão óbvio que era quase engraçado. Andrew sentiu seus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso contra seu pulso.

Ele beijou o pulso suavemente uma última vez, e levou seu polegar fazendo círculos levemente sobre a pele.

Andrew se ajoelhou.

― Sim ou não?

Neil sorriu.

― Sim.

 _“Fique seguro”_ pensou enquanto afundava Neil em sua língua.

*

Andrew não era idiota, ele sabia que algo estava errado.

A repentina onda de preocupação que Aaron vinha demonstrando por Neil era digna de desconfiança. Claro, não que ele achasse que seu irmão fosse machucar Neil, eles estavam melhores que isso. Haviam progredido o suficiente para que qualquer antipatia que Aaron possuísse por Neil ou Andrew por Katelyn não interferisse na relação _deles_ como família.

Mas ainda era Aaron, consequentemente Neil e ele não podiam passar mais que dois minutos sozinhos sem que um estivesse na garganta do outro.

Então, quão grande foi sua surpresa quando Aaron pediu para que ele fosse comprar sorvete em uma das folgas do treinamento ― mesmo que Aaron soubesse que o frigobar estava abastecido ― e Neil “doces são nojentos e você vai morrer com diabetes” Josten resolveu _concordar_ que Andrew fosse em busca da sobremesa.

Ele mal pôde conter o desejo de revirar os olhos. Neil obviamente sabia que ele não sairia ― ele só havia concordado porque Neil o havia enviado aquele olhar de “eu sei o que estou fazendo” e Andrew não tinha energia o suficiente para lidar com aquilo ― ele sabia que ele _iria_ ouvir o que é que diabos Aaron quisesse dizer.

― Tentem não se matar. ― Ele disse antes de virar as costas e “sair”.

― Não garanto nada. ― Ouviu seu irmão resmungar e Andrew quase podia ver o sorriso de Neil queimando sua nuca.

Ele saiu do quarto, se escondeu e esperou cerca de quinze minutos ― tempo o suficiente para que Aaron vasculhasse o corredor a sua procura, voltasse e começasse a falar o que queria ― antes que voltasse para ficar ao lado da porta.

―...sentido, Aaron. Eu já disse que estou bem.

― Sim, claro. Porque você tem um excelente histórico em essa palavra. ― Aaron suspirou. ― É tão difícil acreditar que talvez eu _esteja_ preocupado com o seu bem estar? ― Andrew sentiu suas sobrancelhas se franzirem e os lábios lutarem contra um sorriso. Ele sabia que Neil estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito, a expressão vazia e uma única sobrancelha levantada. Ele poderia sentir a incredulidade vazando de seu corpo do outro lado do corredor.

― Sim, claro. Porque você tem um excelente histórico envolvendo as palavras “preocupação” e “Neil Josten”, certo? Inclusive, já que você só queria ser a enésima pessoa a me perguntar a respeito da minha saúde perfeitamente boa; por que pediu a Andrew para sair?

― Talvez porque ele fica ao seu redor como um cão de guarda e não deixa ninguém respirar perto de você sem que pareça prestes a cometer um homicídio?

― Primeiro: ele não fica ao meu redor. Ele estava preocupado, eu me machuquei e ainda assim ele não tem empurrado ninguém para longe. Deixou que as raposas dormissem aqui simplesmente para que pudessem ficar mais calmos. _E_ _segundo_ ― Sua voz se torceu em uma diversão cruel. ― Tenho certeza que Kate já conversou com você a respeito de chamar seu irmão de cão de guarda. Me lembro dela dizendo não gostar quando você usava esse termo. Tenho certeza de que ela disse que “dizer que seu irmão age como um cão não é algo educado a se dizer”.

― Estou começando a me questionar como Andrew e eu acabamos tendo que aguentar vocês unindo forças.

― É bom que alguém tenha um cérebro na relação de vocês.

― Está dizendo que _você_ é o cérebro no namoro entre você e Andrew? ― Aaron perguntou, soando inquietantemente divertido.

― É claro que não. Ele é 100% o cérebro, menos quando está sendo um imbecil. ―Andrew revirou os olhos. ― E não estamos namorando. Acho que já mencionei.

― Ele diz a mesma coisa, mas sinceramente? Não faz sentido. Se vocês não estão juntos então o _que_ vocês são?

Andrew aguardou pela resposta, mas ela não veio.

Ele sabia que não era língua afiada de Neil lhe traindo, era simplesmente... que eles não _sabiam_ o que eram, sabiam? Eles estavam juntos, mas não da maneira que a maioria das pessoas estava.

Neil suspirou. Não era um suspiro que soasse cansado ou resignado. Era um dos raros momentos genuinamente gentis que Neil tinha, era o som que ele fazia antes de contar suas sardas ou falar por horas das cidades que havia visitado ao longo de seus anos de fuga.

Era um suspiro de alguém pronto para consolar.

― Aaron, você ainda está com medo de que eu esteja tentando machucá-lo? ― Andrew ouviu a pergunta e no mesmo instante seu sangue se tornou gelo, se forçando a permanecer no lugar. Sua cabeça se enchendo de mil perguntas que ele sabia que não iria obter. Não naquele momento. ― Eu não vou. Eu não quero que ele se machuque.

― Não é ― Seu irmão grunhiu. ― Não é isso, ok? Eu só... Neil, você não viu como ele ficou. Ele podia parecer bem para qualquer outro. Mas ele estava apavorado e eu ― Outra pausa. ― Eu não quero ver aquele olhar no rosto dele nunca mais.

― Eu sei como você se sente, Aaron. Merda, acredite em mim. Eu entrei em pânico, não pensei em qual seria a reação dele ao ver o que eu tinha feito; eu só... eu não podia deixar ele se machucar. Não quando eu pudesse fazer algo para impedir.

― Ver você machucado o feriu mais do que qualquer outra lesão poderia ter.

― Eu sei.

― Você se arrepende?

― Não.

― Bom. ― Aaron respirou fundo.

Nenhum dos dois falou depois daquilo.

Andrew não gostava que Aaron estivesse tentando pegar Neil sozinho para falar sobre _ele_. Não quando o tema da conversa era o quanto Andrew havia ficado aparentemente abalado pela quase morte de Neil.

O incomodava, porque era verdade.

Ele sabia que o irmão podia ler a maioria de suas expressões melhor que a maioria das pessoas, talvez quase tão bem quanto Neil; e isso o deixou desconfortável. O pensamento de ter pessoas o conhecendo e sabendo ler seu rosto não era uma ideia que ele gostasse de aplicar a si mesmo. Não, isso significava que ele estava deixando-os entrar e essa coisa era perigosa.

― Você o ama? ― A voz de Aaron soou baixa. Quase frágil. Andrew congelou no lugar.

― Defina amor. ― O tom de Neil permaneceu inalterado, não parecendo nem um pouco surpreso ou constrangido com a pergunta. ― Se você quer dizer a coisa fantasiosa que Nicky nos faz assistir em filmes ruins, então não. ― Ele fez uma pequena pausa. ― Se você quer dizer que eu entregaria por ele meu próprio coração esculpido com facas afiadas e adornado em prata em uma bandeja a quem quer que pedisse pelo dele se isso _significasse_ salvar o seu coração, então... sim. ― Outra pausa. ― Se você quer dizer que eu queimaria o mundo inteiro do começo ao fim com um sorriso no rosto e tiraria as vidas que fossem necessárias para que ele permanecesse bem, então com certeza. ― Neil bufou um pouco. ― Se você quer dizer que eu não consigo pensar em um futuro onde seu irmão não esteja presente, então a resposta é absolutamente sim. ― Andrew enfiou as unhas nas palmas das mãos e se impediu de emitir ruídos. ― Amor é um termo amplo demais e vago demais, Aaron. Não acho que uma palavra tão pequena possa definir o que eu sinto em relação ao seu irmão. Ambos fomos muito machucados pelo amor de pessoas que não sabiam amar, não acho que queiramos que isso entre nós... não é tão fácil, sabe? Admitir amor. Mas, sim. Sim, eu poderia dizer isso, que o amo. Mesmo que isso seja _pouco_ para o que Andrew é para mim.

Andrew também achava que não era o bastante, e esse era o problema.

Neil era um problema.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então se virou e foi comprar o maldito sorvete.

 _“Fique a salvo”_ pensou enquanto pegava o carro alugado e tentava não visualizar a imagem dos braços de Neil o protegendo.

*

**“― Andrew, abra seus olhos.**

**Algo gotejou em sua testa, o cheiro metálico envolvendo sua língua e o sufocando.**

**Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo estava tão pesado ― a sensação de ter um peso morto sobre si mesmo, os membros tendo o movimento restringido.**

**― Andrew, abra seus olhos.**

**A voz o chamou novamente, o som rouco e ferido. Andrew não gostou, ela enviava arrepios dolorosos por toda a base de sua espinha, fazia com que calafrios o machucassem por dentro.**

**Ele tentou abrir os olhos novamente, estava se sentindo tão pequeno.**

**Ele odiava a sensação.**

**Algo caiu em sua testa novamente e escorreu para sua boca, tocou sua língua. Tinha gosto de sangue.**

**― Obrigado.**

**A palavra o fez congelar.**

**― Você foi incrível.**

**Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez e se depararam com Neil ferido e sangrando em cima dele. Seus braços o envolvendo em um abraço protetor sem realmente o tocar.**

**Os olhos opacos e sem vida, sorrindo para ele com uma tão expressão gentil quanto morta.**

**Seu peito não se mexia.**

**Andrew tentou gritar, mas sua boca parecia estar cheia de algodão.**

**Algo caiu em sua testa novamente, ele seguiu com os olhos ― apenas para se deparar com a frase escrita com sangue:**

**_Qual a sensação de ser amado?”_ **

****

Andrew acordou suado, a respiração presa na garganta. Seu coração acelerado e o sangue correndo tão forte em suas veias que o deixou tonto.

Ele olhou para o lado procurando por Neil, ele havia ido dormir em sua cama naquela noite.

Neil parecia pacifico, sua respiração lenta e calma. O rosto relaxado, a expressão de paz durante o sono. Ele agarrava o lençol perto de onde sua mão estava, como se quisesse pegá-la, mas não pudesse fazer sem permissão.

Andrew suspirou e pegou a mão de Neil na sua. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no som da respiração calma ao seu lado. Tentou mandar embora o nó em sua garganta, a sensação de sangue pingando em sua testa ainda presente ― o peso do corpo de Neil sobre o seu não o dando liberdade para se mover.

Ele ficou apenas lá, orbitando entre o sono e a consciência. Seus olhos fixos no rosto de Neil.

Andrew reparou em coisas pequenas que ele não sabia se o próprio Neil havia percebido sobre si mesmo. Por exemplo: ele também tinha sardas. Muito poucas e muito claras contra o tom caramelo de sua pele, todas concentradas em seu nariz.

A maneira que ele franzia a testa mesmo dormindo porque já havia se tornado uma marca de expressão, ou o jeito que uma de suas sobrancelhas era mais arqueada que a outra ― e talvez por isso ele pudesse arqueá-la com tanta facilidade e tão alto.

A barba fina como plumagem cobrindo suas bochechas macias, os lábios que tinham uma forma que lembravam vagamente um coração.

O jeito que as cicatrizes de sua bochecha pareciam brilhar como prata.

Andrew fechou seus olhos e se lembrou do que Neil havia falado a Aaron mais cedo antes que ele realmente saísse e fosse comprar a droga do sorvete e algumas garrafas de bebida.

A maneira que Neil havia admitido amá-lo não era convencional. Não era como o que ele ouvia seu irmão e Katelyn declarando pelos cantos da faculdade, ou o que ele era obrigado a escutar quando Nicky resolvia que era um bom dia para falar a respeito de Erik. Ela tinha condições e parecia _segura_ de alguma forma.

E Andrew se viu pensando que talvez, apenas talvez, ele pensasse da mesma maneira.

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava permanecer em negação porque desse jeito era mais simples, ele não fugia ― especialmente de Neil. E isso era o que fazia com que a situação fosse tão perigosa. Neil não o empurrava para que ele admitisse algo que ele sabia estar lá, ele não pedia nada. Neil simplesmente entregava e parecia feliz com isso.

Andrew deixou sua mente flutuar por horas até que os primeiros raios de sol entrassem pela janela e acertassem o corpo de Neil ― que insistia em deixar Andrew ficar com o lado da parede. A luz atravessou seu cabelo, acendendo cada fio ruivo como uma fogueira viva.

A mão de Neil ainda não havia soltado a sua.

Ele ainda estava respirando.

Andrew apertou mais seus dedos.

 _“Não vá embora”_ pensou enquanto via os olhos azuis se abrindo para ele.

*

― Andrew? ― Ele ouviu Neil o chamar.

Pela primeira vez em anos Andrew desejou se encolher e desaparecer, o que era ridículo, porque não devia ser ele a estar chateado.

E era ainda mais ridículo que ele estivesse _tão_ chateado.

Ele estava acostumado a emoções extremas ― raiva sempre presente, o ódio visceral, a dor como um buraco vazio em seu peito, a alegria forçada por remédios. Era ridículo que coisas pequenas o incomodassem tanto.

A mistura constante de preocupação, medo de perder, a fragilidade, a esperança e a felicidade tímida de alguma maneira o atingiram com mais força que um soco e então Andrew desmoronou. Ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos da equipe tentando tira-lo de cima de Jack quando ele o viu derrubando Neil no chão durante o treino.

“É um jogo” ele pensou no momento “é assim que funciona”.

Mas quando Jack usou o impulso para acertar Neil nas costelas que mal haviam curado, tudo o que ele pode ver foram faróis vindo em direção a ele.

Num segundo ele estava no gol, no outro tinha seus dedos enrolados na garganta de Jack com tanta força que sentia suas juntas doerem.

Se ele apertasse um pouco mais, poderia quebrar seu pescoço ― entretanto foi Neil quem o trouxe de volta. Ele estava ofegante e sua boca torcida para baixo, ele estava com _dor_. Isso fez Andrew querer apertar ainda mais seus dedos em volta do pescoço de Jack.

“― Andrew. Andrew eu estou bem.” Neil havia dito, sua voz não passando de um sussurro. Andrew levou seus dedos para onde ele o havia tocado nas bochechas, do mesmo jeito que fez em Baltimore. Andrew sentiu seu estômago afundar e a bile subir em sua garganta. “― Drew, eu estou bem. Largue-o.”

Neil o chamava de Drew quando ele sabia que Andrew estava em um dia ruim. Era algo que ninguém nunca o havia chamado antes, um apelido ridículo que Neil havia aderido porque sabia que não o causava mal ― que não o fazia sentir dor e que por mais que negasse, sabia que Andrew gostava.

E foi só então que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo. Que ele havia perdido o controle.

Ele olhou em volta, para o rosto de todas as raposas e procurou pelo ódio que ele sempre recebia ao machucar alguém. Aquele mesmo ódio que ele recebeu quando feriu Allison ― no entanto, tudo o que ele recebeu foram olhares preocupados, penosos e estranhamente satisfeitos. Eles o cercaram e perguntaram se _ele_ estava bem. Não Jack, _Andrew_.

Ele pegou as mãos de Neil e as apertou mais contra seu rosto sentindo o calor adentrando suas bochechas e fechou seus olhos enquanto sentia cada parte de si mesmo tremer. Doia respirar e ele odiava fazer aquilo com todos por perto. Odiava que pudessem ver o quanto ele estava desesperado e com medo de que algo acontecesse com Neil.

“― Eu estou aqui, Drew.”

Isso enviou ondas de fúria por suas veias.

Andrew largou suas mãos e se levantou. Ele encarou Neil enquanto sentia toda a emoção vazar de seu rosto e a levar para aquele lugar vazio novamente.

“― Por quanto tempo?”

Ele perguntou antes de se virar e sair deixando-o para trás. Não seria eficiente, ele sabia. Neil viria atrás dele sem nem piscar. Mas demoraria o suficiente para que ele pudesse colocar a merda de sua mente no lugar mais uma vez.

Aparentemente não foi tempo o suficiente.

― Andrew? ― Neil o chamou mais uma vez, ele não se aproximou de onde Andrew estava sentado com as pernas contra o peito. Ele quase bufou com o quão compreensivo e irritante Josten podia ser.

― Quem te trouxe? ― Sua garganta doía e estava seca. Ele queria fumar, mas não encontrava forças para lidar com um isqueiro agora, quase havia jogado o do painel do carro pela janela ao vê-lo. Ele não conseguia lidar com a visão que eles o traziam, não quando essa merda o lembrava das cicatrizes de Neil e como ele quase o perdeu vez após vez. Não quando ele beijou cada uma daquelas cicatrizes a apenas alguns dias atrás e ainda podia sentir a textura em seus lábios.

― Kate. ― Andrew bufou e Neil encolheu os ombros. ― Ela dirige mais rápido que todos os outros. É quase tão imprudente quanto Nicky.

O pensamento de Neil em um carro com alguém que dirigia _pior_ que Nicky o fez querer vomitar e se socar por não ter pensado a respeito daquilo.

― Você realmente está ansioso para morrer, não é? ― Neil deu de ombros mais uma vez.

― Ela dirige bem. Apenas gosta de velocidade. ― Ele inclinou a cabeça. ― Você deixa _Aaron_ andar com ela, por que acha que eu pensaria que não é seguro para mim? ― Andrew reprimiu uma risada. Não parecia um bom momento para dizer “aparentemente eu perdi meus direitos de bom motorista quando deixei um carro quase nos matar”.

― Aaron não se joga na frente das pessoas quando um carro está vindo para mata-los.

― Ele faria se fosse para salvar Katelyn, assim como fiz para salvar você.

― Talvez nenhum de nós precise de proteção.

― Talvez vocês devessem tentar entender que nós não nos importamos. ― Era irritante a distância. Andrew queria olhar em seus olhos enquanto eles falavam, então ele se levantou e foi até onde Neil estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos. ― Que a segurança de vocês _é_ o que realmente nos importa.

Os punhos de Andrew se apertaram com força e ele ergueu uma mão, pronto para socar o outro em sua maldita boca inteligente. O rosto de Neil, entretanto, não se moveu. Ele parecia ter a plena certeza de que Andrew não o machucaria.

O que era mentira.

Ele olhou para as feridas agora já cicatrizadas no rosto de Neil, se lembrou de todo o sangue, dele lutando para respirar, seu peito parando de se mexer.

“ _Ele não tem pulso”_

― Você está me fazendo ficar fraco, Josten. ― Andrew pôde ver Neil se encolher visivelmente com isso. ― Você está virando uma fraqueza. Me deixa vulnerável, não sei se eu posso lidar com isso.

― Como... como assim não pode lidar?

― Você vai ir embora em algum momento. ― A confusão dolorida brilhou nos olhos azuis. ― Você é perigo. Faz com que eu me abra em mil partes diferentes, faz com que eu _queira_ e querer é perigoso. Eu fui _ensinado_ a não querer. ― A confusão desapareceu tão rápido quando surgiu e deu lugar a entendimento. Andrew odiou.

― Não estou saindo.

— Sim, sim você está. ― Disse com tanta convicção que seu peito doeu. ― Você vai embora mais uma vez. Você vai, todos vão. Você não vai ser diferente, Neil.

— Não estou indo a lugar algum, Andrew. Você não vai me perder. — Neil deu um passo mais perto dele. Andrew se esquivou como se a ideia de ser tocado por Neil fosse machuca-lo. Porque doía, porque era alguma coisa. Era tudo. E tudo sempre acabava, porque nada bom durava para ele. As coisas eram assim, ele não devia querer nada, isso só o afundaria.

— Não era para isso ser alguma coisa. — Andrew o encarou. O coração doendo e o ódio fluindo por suas veias como veneno cáustico. — Não era para _você_ ser nada, mas eis que você se torna _tudo_.

— Drew...

— Eu _não_ terminei. — Ele rosnou. Andrew não se lembrava quando foi a última vez que ele quis gritar, que teve que se _impedir_ de gritar. E era mais uma vez Neil que o fazia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo e era confuso. Sua cabeça doía, ele não podia pensar. Não podia _respirar_ sem sentir que seus pulmões iriam calcificar. — Você se tornou tudo sem que eu percebesse, porque eu te odiava. Você me tratava como se eu fosse algo a mais e isso me fazia sentir coisas difíceis. Mas então _eu_ tive que ir e Neil, e foi um inferno. ― O tempo na reabilitação era algo que ele ainda não se permitia pensar, então ele jogou as lembranças para longe. ― E quando eu voltei, percebi que você havia se jogado de bom grado no inferno também e por que foi por _mim_ e isso foi ainda pior do que o que eu havia passado antes. — Sua voz falhou. Seus pulmões estavam pesados, mas ele não conseguia parar. — Então eu te perdi mais uma vez e novamente você voltou para mim sem que eu nem mesmo pedisse, porque você nunca espera que eu peça, porque você me dá sem pedir. Mas você voltou como uma colcha de retalhos, uma almofada de alfinetes e eu tinha a impressão que se te tocasse você se partiria. — Ele sentiu tudo doer, dor crua que o mantinha de pé enquanto rasgava o próprio coração em pedaços. — E então, Neil. Então eu te perdi pela terceira vez. ― Andrew engoliu em seco. ― E você morreu nos meus braços. Você está acostumado a ver a morte, eu entendi. Eu sinceramente achei que também estava, mas então _você_ morreu. _Você_ sufocou em meus braços e me cobriu com o seu sangue. Seu coração parou no seu peito. — Ele se deixou cair no chão quando a gravidade não parecia mais poder ampara-lo, as mãos indo para o cabelo. Andrew se sentiu nu, exposto e cheio de dor. Como se ele tivesse sido espancado por um cano de ferro por dias sem parar. — Eu te perdi três vezes, Neil. Eu aguento muito, já aguentei tudo o que me mandaram e ainda aguento mais. Mas não vou aguentar a porra da _quarta vez_.

E assim que ele parou de falar, sentiu o peito parar de doer, seus pulmões pararem de pesar. Sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente, mas com a primeira lufada de ar ― seus dedos tremeram e ele quase não pôde engolir o soluço antes que ele deixasse sua garganta.

Ele ouviu Neil suspirar ― o suspiro gentil ― e se ajoelhar na sua frente. Ele não o tocou, não se aproximou e nem fez qualquer movimento que mostrasse que ele estava prestes a se aproximar.

― Andrew. ― Soou firme, fez com que ele quisesse desviar o olhar. ― Eu sei como é não poder querer nada. Eu sei como é o medo de ver morrer alguém que você quer. ― Ele sorriu. ― Por que é tão estranho pensar que eu não vou correr sem você?

― Porque você não _pensa_ , Neil. Você age como se pudesse proteger todos, mas você não pode.

― Não quero proteger todos. Eu quero proteger você e não me diga que você não quer o mesmo, porque eu sei que quer. ― Ele prensou os lábios com força e suspirou. ― Você foi machucado, Drew. Eu sei que dói, mas eu não vou sair. Não por vontade própria, mas eu não vou deixar de te salvar sempre que eu puder. ― Os lábios se afrouxaram em um sorriso pequeno. ― Posso tocar seu rosto? ― Andrew não disse nada, ele apenas assentiu.

Os dedos de Neil eram gentis na maioria das vezes que ele o tocava. Mesmo quando se beijavam, ele não parecia gostar de tocar Andrew com rispidez. Ele gostava disso, nunca admitiria, mas gostava do cuidado ― e dessa vez não foi diferente, Neil escorregou seus dedos por suas bochechas traçando padrões que ele próprio passou a reconhecer porque aparentemente o ruivo imbecil parecia ser realmente fascinado por suas sardas.

Seu polegar deslizou para as maçãs do rosto e para as bolsas sob seus olhos. Para seu nariz e entre os olhos. Os dedos correram por sua testa, suas orelhas e se enrolaram um pouco em sua franja.

Andrew se sentiu suspirar, a tensão restante desaparecendo ao perceber que Neil não sairia por sua quebra ― e ele não percebeu até pensar nisso o quanto ele estava assustado com aquela possibilidade.

― Posso te beijar? ― Ele perguntou sentindo sua garganta seca. Neil sorriu e juntou suas testas.

Ambos estavam nojentos e suados do treino, Andrew estava uma bagunça desde o acidente, Neil parecia um idiota feliz por pedir para ser beijado.

E estranhamente, estava tudo bem.

Andrew capturou a boca de Neil na sua sem pressa. Ele se deixou sentir a textura da pele dele contra a sua, apreciou a sensação quente de sua língua deslizando por seus lábios e os mesmos se abrindo ― o aceitando. Ele ergueu os dedos até poder pegar o rosto de Neil com firmeza o suficiente para saber que ele não se soltaria e desapareceria no ar.

Suas respirações se misturaram enquanto eles continuavam com o beijo. Era lento, como se seguisse o ritmo de uma musica ― Andrew quase riu quando percebeu que uma musica realmente tocava em sua cabeça sempre que ele colocava suas mãos em Neil. Ele desejou ter um piano ali, parecia que agora teria forças para tocar mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Ele pegou as mãos que estavam em seu cabelo e as colocou em sua cintura por baixo da camisa, porque queria sentir o toque de Neil contra ele ― porém o movimento assustou o outro, que se separou e o olhou com uma pergunta clara brilhando naquele azul pálido.

― Minhas costas. ― Andrew viu Neil engolir em seco e assentiu. Sua mão deslizou poucos centímetros para cima e Andrew suspirou. Os dedos cicatrizados enviando arrepios _bons_ por seu corpo.

Quando voltaram a se beijar, Andrew pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim deixar Neil arrancar sua armadura.

Que talvez estivesse tudo bem querer aquilo, porque ele não era o único que queria.

E talvez isso mudasse, porque os dias ruins viriam inevitavelmente ― mas que no agora, Andrew não sentia mais tanto medo.

E talvez isso estivesse bem.

 _“Fique comigo”_ pensou em meio ao beijo enquanto sorria.

Andrew não teve medo naquele momento, e ele tinha a impressão de que Neil realmente seria o primeiro a ficar. 

E ele não deixaria ir. 


End file.
